


Change Your Ways

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Breaking and Entering, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Gen, HP May Madness 2016, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So what if she snuck in past his wards? Who wouldn’t want to find a beautiful woman naked in their bed, completely bare save some fresh lilacs spread across the sheets (roses are so cliche, anyway). </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Your Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

Something has to change, doesn’t it? 

Romilda sighs as she sorts through the files on her desk, lamenting her less than spectacular love life. She can’t understand where she’s gone wrong over the years. Don’t men appreciate a forward woman?

Perhaps she did come on a little strong when she followed Krum back into his hotel while reporting in Bulgaria last year. So what if she snuck in past his wards? Who wouldn’t want to find a beautiful woman naked in their bed, completely bare save some fresh lilacs spread across the sheets (roses are so cliche, anyway). The following restraining order might imply he was not all that pleased.

But surely how could Michael Corner not appreciate the various packages she sent to his home every day for an entire month? It had cost her quite a bit to acquire so many unique sex toys and rather a long time to enchant each one to give naughty instructions in her voice. Romilda thought it was very thoughtful of her and yet sadly Michael did not agree. Nor did his wife.

Romilda certainly does not like to recall her many attempts on Harry Potter, her first real foray into seduction. There are only so many times a girl can be turned down before her feelings are hurt. She thought she had gotten him out of her system after he started dating Ginny at Hogwarts but, after constantly running into him after graduation, her desire settled right back in. Harry was livid when she got the timing wrong and he discovered he wasn’t riding his boyfriend afterall. All that trouble to snatch several strands of Malfoy’s silvery hair and she only got to use it once. Romilda supposes she should be happy he didn’t press charges.

Maybe she needs to try a more gentle approach. Her friends urge her to change her ways; get to know a man organically through coy flirting, dates and natural attraction. Maybe they are on to something, perhaps there is a different, better way to acquiring what she wants.

“Ms Vane,” her secretary knocks gently on the open door, interrupting Romilda from her thoughts. “This is Cormac McLaggen, he just started working in the editor department.”

Romila looks up and her heart starts pounding immediately. What a beautiful specimen; tall and toned, smooth tan skin, gorgeous sparkling eyes. He was tailor made for her, she just knows it. 

“Oh, please sit.” Romilda invites the handsome new hire inside, shooing away her secretary. “I’ll make you some tea. I have a very special blend I make myself that I think you’ll just… utterly love.”

Romila hums under her breath as she walks over to the kettle, turning her back to Cormac and a adds a few drops to his teacup. Why should she alter her methods now? Change is so overrated anyway.


End file.
